1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination-type desk/cabinet compartment structure, and more particularly relates to various easily, simply and quickly combined display cabinets and desks with economical, beautiful and practical compartments by the use of corner connectors interchangeable with aluminum-extruded hollow skeletons, plate members and glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional combination-type cabinet or compartment device has only a single function, namely, the combination-type structure can only be combined into a fixed end product, but cannot be changed into other combination patterns for other purposes. Television set and display shelves combined with stainless steel pipes are available in the market, but are too rough and it is impossible to install glass, acrylic, etc. thereon. Therefore, fixed cabinets made of glass, acrylic, or wood are preferably used for the display of merchandise to achieve beauty and elegance; however, their dimensions are fixed and cannot be varied to suit the surroundings or other designs.